retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars Trilogy (DVD)
In this first-ever DVD release of the Star Wars trilogy, released on September 21, 2004, more edits were made to the films. Some involved a few of the edits made to the Special Edition theatrical re-release in 1997, which were removed on this DVD. The films were later re-released separately on September 12, 2006, then again on DVD on November 4, 2008. Supplements Bonus material: *Audio Commentary *DVD-ROM weblink to exclusive Star Wars content Disc 4 only: *The extended DVD version of Empire Dreams, the all-new documentary as epic as the films themselves, featuring an additional hour of never-before-seen footage and interviews. *Three featurettes chronicling the evolution of the legendary Characters of Star Wars, a glimpse at The Birth of the Lightsaber, and the influence of the movies on other filmmakers in The Force is with Them: the Legacy of Star Wars. *An exclusive behind-the-scenes look at Episode III in The Return of Darth Vader. *Trailer and Xbox playable demo with an entire level of the Star Wars Battlefront game, plus a neak peek at the making of the Episode III video game. *Theatrical Teasers, Trailers and TV Spots from all 3 Films *Still Galleries *And More! Chapter Index Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope #Opening Logos #A New Hope #Imperial Boarding Party #Artoo's Mission #Vader Confronts the Princess #Lost in the Desert #Land of the Jawas #Droids for Sale #In the Garage #Lars Family Dinner #Binary Sunset #Attack of the Sand People #Meeting Old Ben #"Your Father's Lightsaber" #Leia's Message #The Death Star #Torched Homestead #Luke's Decision #Mos Eisley Spaceport #The Cantina #Han Solo #Cornered by Greedo #Death Star Destination #Jabba the Hutt #The Millenium Falcon #Alderaan's Fate #Lightsaber Training #"That's No Moon..." #Secret Compartment #Planning the Escape #Wookie Prisoner #Rescuing the Princess #Into the Garbage Shoot #The Trash Compactor #The Walls Close In #Deactivating the Tractor Beam #Back to the Ship #Obi-Wan VsVader #The Fighter Attack #"They Let Us Go" #Arrival on Yavin #Rebel Briefing #Han's Departure #Luke and Biggs #Assault on the Death Star #Trench Runs #"Use the Force, Luke" #A Hero's Welcome #Medal Ceremony #End Credits Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back #Opening Logos #The Empire Strikes Back #Ice Planet Hoth #The Rebel Base #Escape From the Wompa #Closing the Doors #Obi-Wan's Instructions #Search Party #Luke's Recovery #Imperial Probe Droid #The Imperial Fleet #Preparing for Battle #First Transport Away #Battle in the Snow #The Tide Turns #Rebels in Retreat #Escape Aboard the Falcon #Leaving for Degobah #The Empire in Pursuit #Asteroid Field #Crash Landing on Degobah #Hunting the Falcon #"Found Someone, You Have" #Interrupted Kiss #The Emperor's Message #Yoda's Hut #"This is No Cave" #Jedi Training #Failure at the Cave #Bounty Hunters #There is no Try #Out With the Garbage #Seeing the Future #City in the Clouds #Meeting Lando #Leaving Degobah #Leia's Concerns #Imperial Surprise #The Deal Gets Worse #Carbon-Freeze #Luke Enters the Trap #Confronting the Dark Lord #Lando's Second Surprise #Lightsaber Duel #Escape From Cloud City #Vader's Revelation #Falcon to the Rescue #The Empire Closes In #The Rebel Fleet #End Credits Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi #Opening Logos #Return of the Jedi #Vader's Unexpected Visit #Arrival at Jabba's Palace #A Message and a Gift #The Max Rebo Band #The Price for Chewbacca #Free From the Carbonite #Entert the Jedi #"Oh No! The Rancor!" #On the Sail Barge #The Sarlacc Pit #The Emperor Arrives #Yoda's Twilight #A Certain Point of View #Rebel Briefing #Lending the Falcon #The Emperor's Instructions #Flying Casual #Arrival on Endor #Speeder Bike Chase #Leia Meets Wicket #Vader's Report #An Ewolk Trap #The Golden God #Campfire Stories #Brother and Sister #Luke Surrenders #Rebel Recon #The Alliance Fleet #Back Door #Luke and the Emperor #"It's a Trap!" #Ewok Attack #Fully Operational #The Battle Rages #The Dark Side Beckons #The Ewoks Turn the Tide #Father VsSon #Taking the Bunker #A Jedi's Fury #The Sheild is Down #Force Lightning #Vader's Redemption #Into the Death Star #Anakin Unmasked #Death Star Destroyed #Funeral Pyre #Celebration #End Credits Empire of Dreams: The Story of the Star Wars Trilogy #The World Was Changing #Building a Rebel Force #Star Wars: A New Hope #An Epic in Crisis #A Day They Would Never Forget #The Empire Strikes Back #A Jedi Named Yoda #Betting the Farm #Return of the Jedi #Speeder Bikes #The Saga Continues #Closing Credits In Other Countries Gallery Starwars trilogydvd.jpg|Original 2004 DVD cover Starwars dvd.jpg|Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (2006 DVD cover) Starwars2 dvd.jpg|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (2006 DVD cover) Starwars3 dvd.jpg|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (2006 DVD cover) Starwarstrilogy2008.jpg|DVD cover (2008 re-release) Category:20th Century Fox Category:DVD Category:Released in 2004 Category:Discontinued in 2011 Category:Star Wars